pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
FC Memes/In-jokes
Things that the members have said/done that caught on and developed into injokes or memes in and around the fanclub. Drunk Ave When Aventurine gets drunk her spelling drastically decreases. Usually after she comes back from... whatever event she's at drinking she'll usually come on the FC and spam it with her horrible spelling. Because she does this quite often it is a meme. I don't do it that often and most of the time I am well enough to type properly, thank you very much. :T *shot* First used by Yoshiko_gurl in the early months of the fanclub, the *shot* (also known as *is shot*) meme is one of the most popular running gags in the fanclub. This meme is usually done when one posts something that does not make sense, he or she has said something questionable, he or she says something perverted or he or she is just trying to be funny but fails. Ropo (Dark Link-Sama) is an offender as well. Overlord Plati has used other variations such as *is burned*, *is brick'd*, *is raked* and many more violent ways of pain. ScaredMightyana also has her variation, *shovel'd*. TheBloodEdge has his variation too,"*shot brick'd spammed*" and not to forget Unknown Guy 960's *shotstabbedbrickedbombedblastedtothemoon*, though rarely used since he kinda forgot what to use, and replaced it with *shotshotshotshota*. CAKE IS A LIE! Meme in which members say "Cake is a lie", Cake being Cakei-Chan, referencing the popular "The cake is a lie" meme. Now when members of the FC say "the cake is a lie" usually "but the pie is the truth" comes right after it. Little do people know, this meme originated from the game, Portal, made by Valve. {C Recentely a new member named Pie-chan joined, and she was added to this meme. It now says "Cake is a lie but Pie is the truth!" btw, the cake is a lie. *shot* Im not a lie~!! ;^; how many times do I have to tell you gais~? D {C You don't have to tell me~!:D "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A meme of where members randomly scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" at each other. it comes from a thread where everyone began to say WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE" and a certain member started yelling AHHHHHH over and over, which prompted others to follow the strange example. It is also called the "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" sickness by Opal(Cherry Opal) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ......BITCH. Often used by Yoshiko_gurl, the word "bitch" is always used for emphasis or when Yoshi wants to sound motherflipping badass. Usually said when something completely awesome has happened, or when Yoshi's ego is larger than normal. Also used by Mephisto:Fallen Angel. "Yoshi's been here for a year, b*tches!" "Yosh, did you just call me a b*tch?" "Yeah, so what?" "I am not a b*tch." "Whatever....b*tch. ''XDDDD" "Can't believe you called me a b*tch, ''b*tch. XDDDD" and so on. REILIZE/REALIZE Something in which you may see from time to time, its maki and lolli yelling REILIZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and REALIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (respectivly) at each other, this started when they were talking and the former making a typo spelling realize as reilize. She claims to like spelling it that was better and lolli likes to shout the correct spelling back, causing it to become an inside joke. I dunno SHOULD I!?!?!??!!?!?! xD Another meme used by the above two. In which they have a random conversation using the above format which usually pisses people off. An example is as follows: Don't you remember? Hmm....i dunno DO I?!?!?!?!? xDD Well MAYBE you SHOULD!!?!?!?!?! xD Or maybe i DO!?!??!!? xD Well DO you?!?!?!!?!? xD I dunno do YOU think I do!?!?!?!!?!?!? xDD I'm not sure, I THINK so?!?!?!?! xDD And so on it goes as pointless as can be. Pocky = Drugs Lolli was talking to Mephie about pocky. He did not know what pocky was, so she showed him a picture of it and he thought it looked like a cigarette. She told this to her pocky loving friend Senna rukia and Mephie did what he does best. He stalked the conversation. The most common name for Pocky in the FC is 'cigarettes in food form'. Fancy Talk Made up by Zendro, members would use this emoticon "-3q" or something like it and try to talk like proper English gentleman or women. Or "proper ladies" Essentially, this is artificial eloquence. Emo Pile Started by Mephie himself, the emo pile is the threads that have not been talked on in a while, making them "emo" Usually threads after the 4 in the list of threads count as emo. When someone revives a thread in the emo pile usually emo pile is shouted usually because its so fun to say. Later on, the Emo Soliders were added to the joke. This part of the joke was made by Dude and TayTay, saying that whenever an emo pile was revived, an emo solider died. ..... After that, the FC put some more thought in emo piling threads *shot*. Ass Ketchup Newcomers to the FC might not get that when people say "Ass Ketchup" they are referring to the rather disliked character, by some, of the anime (at least here), Ash Ketchum. Silver Manga-fan(or just Sil): I dont understand how can someone think that ASS is cool. He is nothing compared to Red. He is truly a champ, ASS's just an eternal looser... At least Red won something and then spent the rest of his life on a mountain. That seems smart, huh? can I still say I object to the creulty given to him around the entire fanbase? -_- xD The Bomb Risk It was commented once by Maki that the CIA apparently has a filter that will detect any use of the word "bomb" on Americans' computers so that they can catch terrorists; this caused a bunch of people to start screaming BOMMMBBBBBB or BOMBBOMBBOMBBOMB etc., and often use the monkey emoticon who is tossing a bomb. Also happns when someone goes to bomb a profile, which happened once when a bunch of members went to bomb Gallade's profile with the same monkey emoticon. I-BOMB-remember-BOMB-when-BOMB-this-BOMB-hap-BOMB-pened. *sh-BOMB-ot xD* Oh GOD I had nightmares from that. xD *BOMB'D and shot* I wonder if the CIA really did that... Ducky From time to time, the FC will talk about having battles over wi-fi. Maki and Lolli Mako and lolo sometimes talk about their battle on the FC. Which may end up in: "DUCKY IS GOING DOWN! AND SO IS YOUR MILOTIC WITH THE JAPANESE NAME I CAN'T PRONOUNCE! D:<" , and the infamous "YOUR DUCKY CAN JUST GO DIE DOWN A FRIGGIN HOLE!!!!!" But its all in good fun, though no one knows why Lolli hates Maki's golduck so much xD I don't get it... This didn't really count as something that's worth mentioning buuuuut...at one point some of the members were only saying 'I don't get it...' and 'I don't get why you don't get it...' and these eventually led to 'I don't get why you don't get why I don't get it when I don't get it because you don't get why I don't get why you don't get it...' and so on. Berrytan still says it from time to time. -a one time thing 8D